


The Jelly Baby Caper

by catspaw439



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspaw439/pseuds/catspaw439
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth Doctor tells Sarah Jane about an adventure he had while she was sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jelly Baby Caper

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognize. Thanks for reading:)

My feet are padding down the hallway as I run as quickly as I can. Faster. Faster. They are gaining. I can hear them shouting, “Come back girl!”. Sontarans. Where was the doctor? They are getting closer. I can hear their feet pounding in unison. Practically feel their breath on my neck. I scream as they grab me and...

Bolt upright in bed as I hear the door to the Tardis console slam shut. In a state of being barely conscious, I grab and put on my dressing gown. What is going on?

I pad down the hallway and into the console room. At least I try to get into the console room. I maneuver myself around some boxes to find more boxes.

“Doctor!” I cry out now fully awake.

“Yes Sarah.” I jump and spin around to see the doctor behind me.

“Don't do that doctor. You scared me.” I told him.

“Don't be scared Sarah. No one here but little old me, and the Tardis of course.” The doctor told me.

“Yes, well, doctor, what are all these boxes doing in here?” I asked, looking around the room that was filled to the top with the white boxes.

“It is simple Sarah, I was doing what I always do.”

I just stared at him blankly for a minute and looked closer at the boxes as he stood there clearly waiting for me to ask exactly what happened with that smile of his on his face. “Doing what? Raiding a jelly baby factory?!” I exclaimed as I opened the box to find packages and packages of jelly babies in them.

“Oh no, my dear Sarah. I was saving the jelly babies.” 

“From what? Ants?”

“No. Slitheen.”

“Slitheen.” I said tartly. I was not amused.

“Yes slitheen. You see there was one posing as head of the factory. It was quite clear to me that his life's goal was to steal all the jelly babies.” He said nodding his head vigorously and gesturing madly.

“Really. There was no other reason was there for a slitheen to be in a jelly baby factory. Come to think of it why were you in a jelly baby factory?” I asked. Was that really what the doctor got up to while I was sleeping?

“Well. The head of the factory was also head of a number of important committees that I never got the name of but he was clearly in it for the jelly babies.” He said seriously. “And I had to go there. I needed more.” He finished pouting slightly.

“Uh huh. You couldn't have gone to the store like a normal person doctor?” I said exasperated. “And how did you end up with so much.

“Well. I sort of ended up blowing up the factory, and I couldn't let the Jelly Babies parish.” He said with a scandalized look on his face, clearly upset at the very thought.

“I see.” I said slowly. 

“Besides! I won't have to go to get more for a while which is a good thing.” The doctor said.

There was clearly something I was missing. “Why is that a good thing doctor?” I asked dreading the answer.

“Why because, I was caught on tape and according to the screen,” he said pointing to the monitor that usually showed the outside of the Tardis but now showed London news feed. “I am wanted for questioning about the explosion.” He said smiling once again.

“Oh doctor.” I said sighing.

“Yes. Next time I could do without exploding the factory.” The doctor said.

“Next time doctor?” I asked.

“Yes. I mean it is obvious that they are trying to build a jelly baby empire. I must not let them.” The doctor said with determination.

“Right.” I knew that I wouldn't be able to talk him out of his idea. So why bother trying. “Well, I am going back to sleep doctor.”

“Yes, well have pleasant dreams, Sarah.” The doctor waved goodbye as he started shuffling boxes around.

I walked back to my room, just knowing that I would dream of slitheen and jelly babies. I sighed once more and tried to go back to sleep.


End file.
